earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) TMNT: 1999 - 2001 A clutch of turtle eggs was found by my father, Dr. Kirby O'Neil, after accidentally killing the eggs' mother while doing some yard work on our family farm in rural Oregon. Dad took the eggs back home to our apartment in the Elgin neighborhood of Star City. When the turtles began to hatch, Dad gave the baby hatchlings to me and I named them after the famous Renaissance artists because I was doing a report on them at the time and thought the names were pretty slick. Leonardo was the oldest, followed by Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. I remembered which was which by dabbing each one's shell with a different color of fingernail polish. They were cute, but let's face it, they were kind of boring. After two years of life kicking it in an aquarium in my bedroom, Dad decided to take the turtles to his lab (a satellite bio-med research arm of STAR Labs). When I noticed they were gone, Dad told me Baxter, his lab partner, had made the discovery that reptile DNA proved exceptionally responsive to the mutagenic compound the two were engineering. TMNT: 2001 - 2006 I was very mad when I found out they were being experimented on but after Dad promised me that the research would save lives, I decided that they were totally cool with being heroes in a half-shell. I still got to see them as I spent my after-school hours in the lab doing my homework beside their aquarium. I noticed that the lab rat, Splinter, seemed very interested in the turtles and I moved his cage beside their aquarium which seemed to have a calming effect on rat and turtles. For five years, the turtles and Splinter spent their lives like this, being test subjects and playing with me on occasion. TMNT: 2006 - Present Little did me or Dad know that Baxter was doing some side work for the criminal Foot Clan. One night, members of the Foot Clan broke into the lab to threaten Baxter, who was stalling for more money. My dad forgot his keys and his return to the lab caused the Foot ninjas to hide quickly. One of them bumped over an entire canister of mutagen and it leaked on the shelf, drenching both the rat and the turtles. Unaware of the canister, my dad and Baxter both left for the weekend. The Turtles mutated over the course of the weekend, growing rapidly. In their clumsy movements, they caused an accident which started a fire. Splinter was forced to get the stumbling turtles outside. They spent a few days on the street before Splinter led the turtles to the sewer to avoid human eyes. After exploring, Splinter found the intact sub-basement of the STAR Labs building and decided to make it their lair. Here he trained the turtles in the art of ninjitsu, of which he was a master in a past life (see: 'Subject: Splinter' for details on this). When the demons bombarded Star City in the summer of 2013, it was time for the turtles to step out of the shadows. They helped a lot of folks. They somehow remained urban legends until the Reach Invasion, when these the chosen few emerged from the shadows to make their moves, ensuring that the good guys win and the bad guys lose. I'm glad they did because they intervened, saving my life from the Foot Clan and Utrom.Network Files: TMNT Trivia and Notes Trivia * Because of their debut during a demonic siege, people think the Turtles are actually demons.VOX Box: Turtle Power Prelude Links and References * Appearances of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Team Gallery: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Membership of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teams Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84